RvB Strikedown Chapter 11: A Meeting
A Meeting is the eleventh chapter of Red vs. Blue: Strikedown. A Meeting Inside of a large room, a holo-table was set up in the middle. 10 men were seated around the table, one of was standing, leaning over the table as he moved some of the three-dimensional weapon models around allowing all of the others to get a much clearer look of the models. "Now gentlemen, I have shown you the schematics, talked it over, and made my proposals. I'm sure that we can come to some agreement with these plans," said the man. The holo-table deactivated, allowing the others a clear view of him. "You have been making some pretty sound proposals, Dr. Wechsler." said a man at the opposite end of the table, standing up himself. The remaining members not standing rose from their seats, nodding in approval. "I think that I speak for everyone in saying that we're interested in what you have to offer and are willing to invest in it. However, we would like a few more minutes to discuss this among ourselfs before we commit to this project." Dr. Wechsler gave a nod and pointed over to a smaller room adjecent to the one they were in. A guard strode into the room and over to Wechsler, whispering something into his ear. "Okay, thank you," said to the guard. "I have some business that I must attend to immediately gentlemen. I hope you will have made a final decision by the time I return." Wechsler followed the guard out of the room. The nine remaining men settled down by the table, ready to discuss business. "So," said one of the men, "Is there anybody who doesn't feel that we should invest in Wechsler's program." A young man raised his hand and said, "Are you kidding? How sure are we that any of these so called weapons actaully function like he claims they do?" "We were shown video of the weapons being demonstrated, is that not proof enough?" asked another man. The others gave the young man a stare. Even he wasn't sure how to respond. "Okay, so let's just say that these weapons do work. Does anybody here wonder why this "Project Aurora" would be selling us these weapons rather than keeping them for themselves?" One of the older men said, "He explained that Project Aurora required additional funding that the UNSC wasn't willing to provide." The young man had grown tired of sitting around and stood up. "Well, I'm not falling into this. I'm leaving." He turned to the guard standing by the door. "I'll see myself off, thank you." The guard watched as the man walked out of the room with his briefcase, and pressed several buttons on his TACPAD. The Stalker stopped recording the meeting, knowing that he would be getting no more useful information from the others. He left the room himself, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before Iowa and California completed their mission. He hoped that he could find them before they left, knowing that it would be a difficult task in finding them again.